


Don't Let Go

by tirsynni



Series: Unexpected Side-Effects [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consentacles, Interlude, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Chapter 8: Zack and Sephiroth definitely do not think of the missing space in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

“Don’t let go. Whatever you do, don’t let go.”  
  
Tomorrow, they would investigate Hojo’s labs. Maybe the assistants had taken everything when they had fled. Maybe Hojo had been too paranoid to keep anything in there in the first place. Maybe they would find a whole new set of nightmares.  
  
If Wutai had taught nothing else, it had been to enjoy each night you could.  
  
Only one thing could make it better.  
  
They didn’t say anything; that was one of the rules. Don’t mention blue eyes. Don’t mention slender but callused hands. Don’t mention the one sleeping so close to them, and yet so far away.  
  
“Don’t let go,” Zack repeated, circling Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood in the middle of the room, tall and proud and naked, long human legs still. Zack’s tentacles brushed against his ankles, sliding teasingly up his legs.   
  
Don’t mention how he never even flinched when the tentacles wrapped around him. Don’t mention how warm he felt compared to the surprising coolness of the tentacles. Don’t mention how good the dark tentacles looked against his skin.  
  
“Don’t let go.” An exhalation as soft as the tentacle snaking its way up Sephiroth’s thigh. Sephiroth’s breath caught.   
  
Don’t mention how they had sucked and licked and kissed and fucked in the field knowing he was sleeping mere meters away. Don’t mention how easy it would have been to reach out with one long, striped tentacle to pull him between their bodies. Don’t mention how easy it would be to call him into the room now.  
  
“Don’t let go.” Sephiroth’s legs trembled as lips brushed against the back of his neck and tentacles teased the inside of his thighs. Zack gripped his shoulders for the briefest moment, steadying, as Sephiroth looked down to see Zack’s limbs contrasting against his.   
  
Don’t mention how easily he would yield. Don’t mention how bright blue eyes would go dark with lust. Don’t mention how good a flush would look on that pale skin.  
  
“Don’t let go.” Zack’s tentacle slipped higher. The tip teased Sephiroth’s hole. Sephiroth licked his lips, shivers racing through his legs. Another tentacle rose, the tip sliding along the delicate perineum to brush against flushed, full balls.   
  
Don’t mention how he belonged to them, heart and soul. Don’t mention how he had probably never been touched. Don’t mention how no one had ever claimed him.  
  
“Don’t let go.” Zack pressed closer, heaving chest to Sephiroth’s sweaty back. Only one tentacle was used for balance; the rest wrapped around Sephiroth. The tip of one gently slipped inside the tight hole, and another cupped Sephiroth’s heavy balls. Yet another carefully slithered around Sephiroth’s throbbing cock.   
  
Don’t mention it to each other, and never, ever admit it to themselves.  
  
Sephiroth let go.


End file.
